The present invention relates to a starting device for gas turbines of the general type disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,822,665, the disclosure of which is hereby incorporated by specific reference in this application. This patent is referred to hereinafter as the "referenced patent." As mentioned in the referenced patent, the starting compressor for such a device may be a motor driven fan or compressor, or a jet compressor of the injector type.
While the device shown in the referenced patent has proven successful for starting gas turbine plants, the fixed location of the starting device at the inlet of the gas turbine in some instances complicates operating and maintenance procedures for the plant during shutdown or rest periods when the turbine plant is not running. Specifically, it is desirable during such shutdown or rest periods to direct a flow of previously dried air through the turbine plant to minimize the formation of condensation on the internal parts of the plant, the collection of dust and other debris within the plant and the like which could damage turbine parts or have a bad effect on subsequent plant operation. Thus, relatively easy access to the inlet of the gas turbine plant is desirable for admitting such a flow of dry air.